muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse
aired Now that this has aired, I can confirm that the title card is exactly the same as the first special. They even reused the same shot of The Muppets in the intro. For what it's worth, my cable provider (Comcast) lists both specials as just plain Studio DC and then in the description provides "Episode: Selena Gomez." I'm fine with leaving the naming structure as is. Anyone oppose? —Scott (talk) 17:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't like it, because it's different from how we deal with any other episode. We don't say "The Muppet Show Hosted by Ruth Buzzi". Something that's tough is that we don't really know whether to consider this a TV show or a series of specials. :If it's a TV show, then our format is "Episode 101: Dylan and Cole Sprouse", and "Episode 102: Selena Gomez". :If it's specials, then I think we disambig them as "Studio DC: Almost Live (Dylan and Cole Sprouse)" and "Studio DC: Almost Live (Selena Gomez)". :Either way, the title is Studio DC: Almost Live, as seen in the title card. -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::There's no evidence that these are episodes of a TV show. All signs point to "specials" which have been promoted with the "Hosted by" phrasing. I think that sets it apart from other projects where we use parentheses to disambiguate. We've got perfectly good titles being used officially, I think it's okay to use them. —Scott (talk) 18:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, the "Almost Live" is more of a subtitle. Really the only place it's seen is at the top of the show and every reference made to it within the show itself, during the bumpers and in commercials is just "Studio DC." The "Almost Live" is like the "with James Earl Jones" part of A Walking Tour of Sesame Street. —Scott (talk) 20:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Names Brad's added a lot of Studio DC stuff today, which is great. However, I think moving this page was a bit precipitous, and since the talk page wasn't moved and links unchanged, it's causing confusion. I understand the need to disambiguate, but the second special hasn't aired yet, and the first one's on-screen title is Studio DC: Almost Live. The "Hosted by" stuff comes from the Disney advance press materials, but the web page is for the first special only and discusses it as a single entity. Right now, we know both specials use the Studio DD label, *not* whether both have the same subtitle (the press info for the Selena Gomez thing makes no mention of "Almost Live") and no question was raised prior to the move. The sequel is set to air in a few days, and then we'll know for sure what label they've used and can discuss how to handle it. So for the time being, I'd like to go ahead and undue the change, especially since we'll have the on-air facts to work from fairly soon. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :The Disney Channel listings http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tvlistings/ZCProgram.do?pgmId=EP010651240001 list them as two episodes of the parent show "Studio DC: Almost Live". And the new promos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eSBBZi7fNk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCBQENFBgEI call the upcoming show "Studio DC: Almost Live" as well. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:50, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I brought this up last week on Talk:Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez. Since it looks like both specials are called Studio DC: Almost Live, then we could treat this like a TV show, with different episodes. Here's a few different options: ::# Make a single Studio DC: Almost Live page that covers both episodes. ::# Make a main Studio DC: Almost Live page (like we do for a regular TV show), and then Episode 101 and Episode 102 pages. ::# Two episode pages, called Studio DC: Almost Live (Episode 1) and Studio DC: Almost Live (Episode 2). ::# Two episode pages, called Studio DC: Almost Live (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) and Studio DC: Almost Live (Selena Gomez). ::My preference would be #1 -- just make one page that covers both specials. My second choice would be either #3 or 4, or some variant of that. ::The one option that I don't want, actually, is the one that Brad chose. :) (Sorry, Brad!) "Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse" doesn't fit what we see on-screen. Also, in the first special at least, the hosts really didn't do very much except a brief opening scene and one sketch, so it's weird to have that be part of the title. ::I wouldn't move anything until we figure this out, though -- too many moves, and this'll get really confusing. Let's figure it out first. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::But "Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse" and "Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez" is what Disney is calling each of the two specials. They aren't episodes of a television show - they are individual television specials (albeit related and part of a sort of series). -- Brad D. (talk) 02:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Let's wait 'til it airs. With any issues, we weigh the best options, but what Disney's press arm uses as convenient shorthand should neither trump the on-screen title nor what makes the most sense for Wiki purposes, just like we don't have song pages called "Sesame Street Cues" even if that's how they're lumped in registration, and countless similar examples. Right now, the Studio DC *does* call it "a series of specials," which sounds misleading if it never goes beyond two. My vote, once it airs, *if* the actual title necesitates it, would be for either a joint page (as we do for, say, the Jerry Lewis telethon appearances) or number 4, with parenthetical disambiguation over the awkward phrases just because they show up in a single press release. Anyway, I'd also like to use this as a reminder, to all of us, to pay attention to that little notice when one tries to move a page: "This can be a drastic and unexpected change for a popular page; please be sure you understand the consequences of this before proceeding... Before you proceed, make sure a consensus has been reached at the article's talk/discussion page." When it's a grammatical error and so on, usually a simple edit summary is all that's needed, but when it's a move based on a situation where all the facts aren't known or opinions could vary, discussion is always a good thing (especially now, as Muppet things *are* happening, but precise titles and so on could easily change between now and the airdate). Danny's right, we can probably table any more moves (including link changes and so on) until October 5th. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC)